mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. and BlitWorks and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. It is the sequel to Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and the fifth installment in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 6, 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The storymode of the game is mostly based on Nicktoons: Attack on Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom but with the mixture of it's previous games like Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe. Playable Characters Veretans # Mitchell Van Morgan # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star* # Tommy Pickles # Angelica Pickles* # Arnold Shortman # Eliza Thornberry # Rocko Wallaby # Ickis # Otto Rocket # Daggett and Norbert* # CatDog* # Ren and Stimpy* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra # Leonardo # Donatello # Raphael # Michelangelo # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud # Clyde McBride # Kid Danger* # Bunsen # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Evil Jimmy* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ketta* # Dade* Third Party # Barbie* # Spider-Man* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * San Lorenzo (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberry) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * New O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Double Dare 2018 Stage (Double Dare) * Legend of the Hidden Temple Stage (Legend of the Hidden Temple) * Kids' Choice Awards Blimp (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Loud House (The Loud House) * Muckledunk School (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Turtle Hideout (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * JoJo Siwa's Stage (JoJo Siwa) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie) * Monster High (Monster High) * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Frinedship is Magic) * Shopville (Shopkins) * Treasure House (Puss in Boots) * Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Captain Man * Fee and Foo * Dora the Explorer * Blue * PAW Patrol Pups * Shimmer and Shine * True and Bartleby * Polly Pocket * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob Category:2018 video games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo eShop games